fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kin
Once the child of the leader of an infamous Cult of Zeref, Kin (金, Kin) is a Hunter Exorcist Mage (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi) looking to free herself from a dark past. On the prowl for anything Zeref related in Earth Land and beyond, Kin is an employer of Devil Slayer Magic as her mage title suggests. Her own variant, Iron Devil Slayer Magic details the creation, consumption and manipulation of various metals to slay demons. She first became capable of casting the magic a decade ago, when she accidently opened her Cult's most sacred book of Zeref, unleashing a demon onto the world. Many of the Cult were massacred within minutes before the demon departed and that left her father and a few others to read the book and help her master her magic. After a year or so, her father deemed it time for her to slay the demon, and become an even stronger weapon through the use of her magic. However, after tracking down the Demon, the rest of the Cult died, including her father before she managed to grievously injure the beast and it escaped. Since then, Kin has dedicated herself to erasing its existence, as well as the existence of Zeref's influence in general as well as those who embrace it or his magic like her Cult did. She has become known the Mechanical Destroyer as she hunts down Dark mages, demons and anything evil using her Devil Slayer Magic. Kin also earned recognition with the title for her unique use of her Devil Slayer and Machina Soul magics in tandem with each other. Appearance Personality History She was born only to continue Zeref's whims. Nineteen years ago, Kin was born to her father and mother deep in the headquarters of her father's cult. Her birth only served one purpose to her father, the tradition of continuing chaos would be fulfilled through her and generations afterwards. From then on, from when she able to read, walk and write, her father educated her on the ways of Zeref and the cult. She absorbed everything from the get go, a peculiar child. She showed so much interest in the Black Arts, perhaps even more than her father at the time. And he was eager to feed her desire for knowledge and power. Adding fuel to the flame, he educated her on darker and darker ideas, magics, concepts, entities. She was getting one true education about the history and ways of Lord Zeref. All this learning made the young Kin very ambitious and very very curious. She could not go a day without learning more about Black magic. Her curiosity would be appreciated at first, as her father would be happy to teach. But later it became annoying; her father barely had time for himself and leading the cult. Eventually he would delegate a member to teach Kin, but that would be his worst mistake. During one important prayer session, Kin's father left his library unlocked. Kin's mentor fell asleep on her, expecting to practice and read some more on a demon of Zeref. Kin decided to go get the books that had more detail. This led to her entering her father's library and then opening one of his most sacred books. Simply opening this would turn out to be very wrong, as it unleashed one of Zeref's demon due to its opening. Chaos would soon break loss, in the secret chambers of the cult. Try as they might, the Demon's power was too much for most of the Mages present. A massacre of the cult occurred. Some managed to survive, as an Airspace user of the cult, managed to lead the demon away, sacrificing himself for the cause. In the aftermath, the cult was in shambles and few members remained. Somehow, Kin and her father were still alive and the latter was very mad at the former. However, he couldn't stay mad for long, as he begun to lay eyes on his child again, he saw something amazing. Kin had manipulated metal around her as a shield to hide against the attack of the demon. And then, in the demon's absence he was astounded that she was manipulating the metal into various forms for fun. He had realized that opening the book had caused her to become a Devil Slayer in earnest. Something he thought was only legend, now his child embodied what he had longed to see. Using this opportunity, he would try to teach her to master her magic in order to, in theory, slay the demon she had unleashed. That would give him an even more powerful weapon to carry out Zeref's plans. It took Kin many years to fully grasp the concepts of the magic and be at the height of her magic which her father wanted. An accomplished mage himself, he would be able to teach her other forms of magic as well in order to be ready to face the demon. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Capabilities *'Iron Devil Slayer Magic': *'Machina Soul': :*'Machina Devil Slayer Magic:' *'Iron-Make': *'Lightning Magic': Trivia *Appearance based off Samus from Metroid. Category:Characters Category:Devil Slayer Category:Wandering Mage Category:Independent Mage